Mamma Mia
by Gedia Kacela
Summary: After returning home from their desert holiday, Tony and Adam find that drag is not quite all that they packed away. (Priscilla, Queen of the Desert fanfiction)


Mamma Mia!

***

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the fabulous world of Priscilla. I did however, get to finally watch it in all of its glittering glory along with chips, dip, and a box of Kleenex for my allergy-induced sniffles.

Author's Notes: How could I resist? Mitzi and Felicia are just too adorable.

Summary: After returning home from their desert holiday, Tony and Adam find that drag is not quite all that they packed away.

***

"Dad fancies you," said the boy with his face pressed against the window as he watched Tony walk away from the purple-- no, lavender-- bus, dragging behind him several of the frock-filled suitcases.

Adam stopped halfway down the stairs and froze momentarily before springing back into character. He leaned against the railing and gazed at Benjamin. "Ya don't say, dahling? That great girl does like to dream, doesn't he?"

The boy regarded him quite seriously from beneath his shaggy dark hair (he'd gotten that from his father, it was obvious). "Do you fancy him?"

"That queen? You must be joking me!" He tried to laugh, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Push off now, you. Start pulling your own weight. You don't think we brought you along for looks, now do you?"

The boy scrambled to his feet and laid claim to one of Tony's containers of Wo-Man makeup and hoisted it down the steps. Adam remained on the bus, staring out the window at Tony's figure. He paused at the door to look back and grinned at Adam, mouthing, "We're home."

He nodded and forced a smile before flopping down on a seat in the bus. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at the mess inside the vehicle. Well. They were home. Simple as that, eh?

It had been, overall, a rather grand trip, minus the time he nearly gotten his jaw broken for dressing in drag. Who knew blokes could be so touchy? Thank God it hadn't been his nose, as he doubted there were any places to get your nose done properly in the middle of the bloody desert. But he had gotten the wear the bunny ears. That was a plus. And they'd climbed the blasted mountain. _A cock in a frock on a rock._

"Felicia, what the hell are you doing?"

He jerked a bit, then looked up. Tony stood framed in the door of the bus, and for the first time, Adam realized how fucking _good_ he looked. A cigarette dangled lazily from his lips, smoke streaming from it in a thin, curling line. "I'm thinking," he responded sulkily.

"Can't think while you walk, eh? Well, we can't all be that talented." He bent over to pick up another box and Adam scowled.

"Bitch," he said as he threw a headdress at Tony.

Caught off guard, he fell over the box of costumes and onto the floor. "Slut!" he retorted, rubbing his neck with one hand and clenching his teeth on the cig. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Everyone always says things about me, including you. I don't like it, alright? Bernadette did it, you did it... you still do. I'm sorry if I'm not smart enough to be in yours and Bernie's elite little 'group,' but I've got feelings, darling."

Tony stared up at him. "I know," he said, as if it were obvious.

"You do?"

"Of course."

"Then why don't you act like it?" He folded his arms across his bare chest and leaned back huffily.

"Because, Felicia, you're so much fun to tease." He frowned. "Don't you know I'm joking?"

"No," he pouted. "Bernie never was. She thought I was just some idiot in a frock, parading around like I kept my brains in my arse. I just assumed that you were the same."

Tony tried to fight the smile twitching at the corner of his lips. "You silly thing," he said, shaking his head. "I never thought that of you." He stuck out his hand. "Now help me up. I think I'm sitting on a shoe."

"And probably liking it," he said beneath his breath as he lifted Tony to his feet. He sat down beside Adam.

"I heard that."

"Good."

"Alright now, out with it. What's up your arse?"

"Nothing," he snapped.

"Then you've no excuse for being this cross." Adam didn't respond, but stared out the window. "Very well then, I'll leave you to your sulking, you prissy. Let me know when you've got your panties untwisted so we can work on the next show." He started down the stairs.

"It's always about the bloody, fucking shows, isn't it, Mitzi?"

He turned, a look of surprise on his face. "What?"

Adam stood, his dark eyes gleaming. "You 'eard me. The shows. That's all you fucking care about. Your dance routines, your makeup, your costumes. No time for anyone else. Just the great Tony Belrose and his bloody shows. D'ya ever get the feeling that no one gives a fuck about the shows? I do. I bloody well don't care half the time. I could have been home, where we don't get our bus covered in graffiti and we don't break down in the middle of the stinking desert and where I don't get my jaw busted for wearing my drag and where I don't find out that you have a fucking wife and kid! The only reason I came along on this trip was because you asked!" Spent, he flopped back down on the seat and turned away. "I wish you hadn't."

Tick stared at him for a moment. "Oh, darling, I didn't want to spoil your fun, you know that."

"Doesn't change things."

"Who says things have to change?" He sat down beside Adam, resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

He turned, his brow furrowed, staring up at Tony. "What if I want them to?" he asked.

His breath caught suddenly and he slowly licked his dry lips. "What do you mean?"

"Come off it, Mitzi my love, don't you get it?" And with that, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tony's.

His toes were positively filthy as Tony tried to guide him through the waltz in the desert sand, but he didn't really remember minding. A sly smile alighting his face, he pressed a bit closer, reveling in the expression that took over Tick's face. "We're waltzing, darling," he said stiffly. "We're not supposed to be this close."

"We are now," he responded cockily, but soon lost his grace when he tripped over Tony's feet and brought them both to the ground.

Tony propped himself up on an elbow and grinned down at him. "I told you, Felicia."

"Fuck off."

"Come now, let's try it again... a bit further apart this time."

"You liked it, you queen."

"That's not the point."

Tony couldn't help the numb surprise that washed over him, but he did resent it as it ruined several moments of the kiss before he recovered. But then the feelings of Adam's soft mouth returned, with its burning need. The hand that had been resting on Adam's shoulder was now gripping it tightly, mindlessly pulling him closer. And he came closer, crawling blindly onto Tony's lap to straddle him, his arms entwining behind his neck.

The kiss broke several moments later and Tony let his head fall back against the bus wall. "Fuck me, that does change things."

Adam grinned boyishly. "So, Mitzi dahling, how long have you fancied me and kept it from me?"

"God knows. I don't think I even knew myself until we set off on this little adventure." He reached up to swipe away some of the dark, unruly hair from Adam's forehead. "How long have you known that I fancied you?"

"About five minutes." He dipped his mouth down to indulge in Tony's again. The older man's hands came up to caress Adam's sides, drawing him closer, feeling the ripples of sparse muscles beneath the tanned skin. He broke off momentarily. "Benji told me." Then he let his lips glide over Tony's jawline before finding their way to his mouth again.

But Tony pulled back. "Benji," he gasped breathlessly. "What if he... oh my God..." He stood abruptly, barely giving Adam time to get up and hurried towards the front of the bus, gazing out the window. "Where the bloody hell is he?"

Adam sauntered around him and down the steps. "Probably trying on your frocks, Mitz." He reached out and pulled the door shut, setting the lock. "Come on, dahling." He caught Adam by the hand and pulled him away from the window, flipping on the radio as they passed. "Teach me to dance again, would you?"

Tony raised an eyebrow as Adam stepped towards him. "A waltz?"

"But of course." He took his hand and placed his other one on Tony's shoulder, this time standing the proper distance away, only to be taken by surprise when Tony caught him by the hips and pulled him forwards until their stomachs were pressed together. One long arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

"Didn't you learn anything?" he murmured as he tilted Adam's head up toward his, leaning down until his mouth was a hair's-breadth away. "That's not how you waltz."

END

__

"A desert holiday, let's pack the drag away. You bring the lunch and tea, I'll bring the ecstasy. Fuck off you silly queer, we're getting out of here. A desert holiday, hip hip hip hip hooray!"


End file.
